


With A Noble Army At The Helm

by 1Secret1



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Secret1/pseuds/1Secret1
Summary: What if Lloyd Garmadon has been present through the events of The Lego Movie?My take on what that particular story plot.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	With A Noble Army At The Helm

**Author's Note:**

> Lloyd is my favorite fictional character, like, ever, so the other day, I thought: what would the lego movie have been like if Lloyd was there the whole time? Thus, this story was born. This version of Lloyd is going to be from the TV series though, not the lego Ninjago movie (not that I don’t like that, I just wanted to include certain events that take place in the TV show). I don’t know exactly when this take place during the show, I haven’t decided yet, but I’ll let you know when I do decide. Also, I will be slow to update. Just putting that out there right away. You’ve been warned. But for now, please enjoy!

Dusk was falling over the city of Bricksburg. Everyone was making their way home, all together looking like ants as they swarmed the streets. 

Lloyd watched from the top of a building. He couldn’t help but feel a slight pang of envy. Here were thousands of people just living their lives, completely unaware of how messed up their lives actually were. 

The way they all followed instructions for their everyday activities. Not questioning a thing, just following blindly. It all sounded so horrid. 

And yet, even knowing all that, Lloyd still felt the longing for it. He wished for the days when he was free to be back home, with his brothers (and sister). 

But sadly, those days were long gone. And the only way they were coming back, the only way for Lloyd to go back home, was to stop Lord Business. And in order to do that, they had to wait for the Special One. 

Darkness had fallen by the time another hooded figure swiftly climbed onto the roof. Lloyd stood up as they did, groaning as his stiff muscles stretched. 

“Did you find it?” He asked. 

The figure shoved back their hood, revealing black hair with a splash of blue and pink. 

Wyldstyle sighed before speaking. “No. I didn’t find anything.” 

“Something will turn up,” Lloyd told her with a reassuring smile. She just scowled. 

“You keep saying that, Lloyd, and nothing has. Every time I think we’ve finally got something, it turns out to be just a waste of time!” 

Lloyd huffed our a sigh as the girl continued to rant. 

“And yet, every time we find nothing you always say the same thing. ‘We’ll find something next time, Wyldstyle.’ ‘Don’t worry, Wyldstyle, we’ll find something soon!‘ Well, I’m sick of it! All of this. This is stupid!” 

Lloyd rolled his eyes as she finally stopped. “Ok, one, I don’t talk like that. And two, even if I do say the same thing every time, that doesn’t mean that it’s not true. I mean, the Special One can’t stay hidden forever, right? Sooner or later they’ll show themselves. We just need to give it time.” 

“We don’t have time, Lloyd. You should know that better than anyone.” 

Lloyd glances away from her as his hand subconsciously toyed with the metal band around his right wrist. He knew they didn’t have time. Him especially. But what were they supposed to do? It’s not like they could just give up. 

“Look, it’s late. Why dont we just head back to the safe house and then we’ll figure something—“ 

A chiming cut him off. Wyldstyle grabbed her phone from her hoodie pocket, quickly checking the notification. A gasp left her mouth. 

“Oh my gosh—“ 

“What?!” Lloyd tried looking at her phone, but she whipped it away before he could see. 

“I have to go. This could be huge.” 

“What could? Wyldstyle!” 

The girl had started making her way to the roof edge. Lloyd followed quickly. 

“What’s going on? Where are you going?” 

“I’ll call you once I know for certain,” she told him, pulling up her hood. “Go to the safe house, I’ll be there shortly.” 

With that, she launched herself off the roof. 

Lloyd rushed to the edge after her; just in time to see her shoot off her grappling hook. A gift from her boyfriend. Lloyd was going to kill him for giving that to her, seeing as she always did stuff like that when she got some new toy from him. It always gave Lloyd a heart attack. 

Lloyd sighed as he watched his friend disappear amongst the city rooftops. She always did this; kept stuff from him that was important. Ever since he had told her the truth about his age, she kept treating him like he was just a kid. But he wasn’t. He was a full grown ninja, thank you very much. 

He sighed once again. It probably would be best to head to the safe house. There was nothing for him to do until Wyldstyle returned. 

Flipping up his own hoodie, Lloyd did his own jump off the roof. Sure, he didn’t have a grappling hook, but he was a ninja. He could handle himself just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you enjoyed this! Kudos make me happy! ☺️
> 
> Also, there will be more chapters. But for some reason AO3 won’t let me mark it as a muti-chapter, so 🤷♀️


End file.
